Project Summary (Center Collaborations with Other Institutions) This proposal to establish a new infrastructure supports center ? the National Pediatric Rehabilitation Resource Center (PedRehab Ctr) - to promote the field of pediatric rehabilitation research is the joint product of a team of six senior rehabilitation scientists who work at Virginia Tech (primary home for the new P2C center), The Ohio State University (OSU), and Nationwide Children's Hospital (NCH). This interdisciplinary team already has been collaborating for many years on multiple NIH Phase II and Phase III clinical rehabilitation trials, as well as a broad array of educational, outreach, and mentoring activities. As such, the team and their institutions have extensive experience in working together to handle the sub-contracts and to monitor the fulfillment of the Scope of Work designated in the sub-contracts and synonymous with the primary funded NIH application. Drs. Jill Heathcock and Amy Darragh are at The Ohio State University (OCU) in Columbus where their research labs and offices are housed. Dr. Heathcock will serve as the Core Lead for Techniques Development. Dr. Darragh will serve as the Core Lead for Pilot Studies. Both will participate in Administrative Oversight on the Steering Committee and will contribute to activities described under Didactic Interactions, Mentored Collaborative Opportunities, and Promoting Center Expertise. Dr. Warren Lo has appointments at OSU and Nationwide Children's Hospital (NCH). The collaborative arrangement will be with NCH, the primary location where Dr. Lo conducts his clinical research activities. Dr. Lo is designated as the Core Lead for Mentored Collaborative Opportunities. He also will participate in Didactic Interactions and Administrative Oversight on the Steering Committee. The complementary and distinctive expertise of this team is described elsewhere in the application under Administrative Oversight (?Roles, Responsibilities, and Qualifications of PedRehab Ctr team?) and in their individual BioSketches. Descriptions about unique research resources provided by OSU and NCH are included in Table 2 of Mentored Collaborative Opportunities and in the Facilities and Other Resources sections of this application.